1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly an improvement in the structure for loading a cartridge, incorporating image recording means such as a photographic film, into a camera body.
2. Related Background Art
A camera employing a cartridge in which a photographic film is entirely housed therein is already proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,319.
However, such prior technology has been associated with the following drawbacks that:
1) When the cartridge is loaded in a cartridge chamber of the camera, the operator cannot be sure whether the cartridge is exactly and firmly fitted in a proper position in the cartridge chamber; and
2) after the phototaking operation, the camera has to be inverted in order to extract the cartridge from the cartridge chamber of the camera, and the camera has to be tapped if the cartridge engages with friction with the chamber, and such operation eventually leads to mechanical troubles.